Yay! Digging Holes
by holes rox my sox
Summary: Girl to CGL. It's better than it sounds. Really. Please R&R! I am really bad at summaries. As you can tell.
1. The Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes, or any of the dialogue from the Holes movie.

A/N: I can't think of a good crime that she could have committed so think of something wonderful and pretend that you saw it in typing. Once I think of something, I'll update this chapter.

"Megan Adams, please rise!"

Guess what? I rose. Being on trial wasn't so bad so far.

"I could send you to jail, and I wouldn't lose one bit of sleep over it. There is currently a vacancy at Camp Green Lake. They help troubled youth build character. The choice is yours. Camp Green Lake or jail."

"What do you do at Camp Green Lake?"

"You would dig holes everyday."

"Hmm. I hate digging. Jail, I guess."

The judge looked nervous.

"Actually, you have to go to Camp Green Lake."

"So why did you give me a choice?"

"To make it sound better."

"Oh. All righty then."

A/N: First chapter of first fanfic. Yay! Oo I'm sure it wasn't great. Or even mediocre. But please review. Also, I'm skipping the bus ride because I think it's boring. The next chapter will start with her in Mr. Sir's office.


	2. At Camp Green Lake

"Megan Adams?" a man with an obsession with sunflower seeds asked gruffly. (A/N: Gruffly. Is that a word? Hehe)

No, the other person in the room who you are making increasingly paranoid with your whacked out sideburns. Of course it was me!

"Yes."

"Okay then. My name is Mr. Sir. You will call me by that name. Is that clear?"

I burst out laughing so hard at that I think he was about to shoot me.

"You think my name's funny?"

"Obviously. And I have a question."

"What?"

"Is your wife's name Mrs. Sir?"

"I don't have a wife." he growled.

"I wonder why that could be?" As you can tell, I have no objections to speaking my mind. At all.

He took me outside and we began walking to another cabin.

"You see any fences or gurad towers?"

"No."

"Wanna know why?"

"Not really. But I have the feeling I'm about to find out."

"How right you are. We've got the only water for 100 miles. Out own little oasis. You wanna run away, I won't stop you."

"Good." With that, I took off in the direction of the path the bus had driven through. I might die, but I figured it was better than whatever they made me do here. Pretty soon, a bunch of people ran over and dragged me back to Mr. Sir.

"How sweet, you DO care if I run away or not!"


	3. Meeting Some D Tent Boys

Thankies to reviewers:

JediPirateElfyDude: Yay sarcasm! And Yay for my first reviewer! And Yay for cheez! Oo don't ask.

"Okay. Let's just put that little episode behind us, shall we?" I asked of Mr. Sir cheerfully.

Mr. Sir said nothing and we continued our wonderfully amazing jaunt down the retarded unpaved very worn path to the cabin we were headed to before. Once we were there, he asked me to change into one of the most horrendously orange orange jumpsuits I had ever seen. He must be out his sideburned little mind. There is no way I'm changing in front of this guy! At least, I think he's a guy. I can't really tell, he's wearing a pink shirt, hmm….

Anyway, I told him my feelings.

"There is no way you think I'm changing in front of you. If you do, you must be out your sideburned little mind."(A/N: Where have we heard that before?)

He stared at me and told me he most certainly was not.

"ALL RIGHT, FINE!" I quickly changed into the jumpsuit and tied the arms around my waist. (I was wearing a tank top, all you people out there.) (A/N: I'm skipping over his little speech. I don't know about you, but I pretty much know it by heart and hate reading it over and over. If you disagree, please say so in a review.)

"The Warden said I'm not allowed to search your bag, since you're a girl."

"Why thank you Mr. Sir. I'm glad I was extended that courtesy." Pretty soon a very short creepy looking guy came in. He was detestable in every single way. His socks were pulled up so high! Who on Earth can wear socks like that and can wear that much sunscreen on their nose? I would die.

"Megan Adams, you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad kid. I respect you, Megan."

"You are?"

"Oh, I'm Dr. Pendanski. I'll be you're councilor. It seems that you are disturbed and need help. Ok, let's go. You'll be in D Tent. D stands for diligence."

"Aha, but D also stands for doorknob. And doe, a deer, a female deer, re, a dr-"

"That's enough. There's the mess hall, and that's the rec room, and there are the showers. There's only one knob because there's only one temperature: cold."

"Joy."

"Oh, and there are some of the boys you'll be sharing a tent with."

"Oh, I forgot this was a boy's camp."

"Yo Mom, who's the chick?" a guy with some thick humongo dirty fly glasses (A/N: Sorry all you X-Ray fans! What are fly glasses?) asked.

"Rex, Megan is not a chick. She is a person, not a baby chicken."

"My name isn't Rex. It's X-Ray."

"Megan, that is Alan and Theodore next to Rex."

"Didn't he just say his name was X-Ray?"

"That's a nickname. I call them by the name society will recognize them by. And Theodore, please take a shower. You smell like puke from a mule been ruminating on asparagus for two weeks."

"Whatever Mom."

"But the society here recognizes him as X-Ray, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Whatever. Don't be squabblin' up in here."(A/N: LOL line from the movie!) X-Ray said. "And that's not Alan, that's Squid." He said pointing to a boy with a do-rag and a hat on his head and a toothpick in his mouth. (A/N: I have tried going around with a toothpick in my mouth and it is very hard as it keeps breaking.) Squid did not acknowledge me in any way, shape, or form. How rude! "And that's not Theodore, that's Armpit."

"Hi," Armpit said. At least he acknowledged my existence. Pretty soon a vile odor wafted itself my way and I knew why he was nicknamed Armpit.

"Anyway, let's go back to our tent." X-Ray said. No, not said. More like ordered. Why does everybody do what he says?

A/N: Chapter 3 is over! Finished! Well until I get some reviews to make it better! Yay reviews! Lol with all the Yay! Somethings, it's because I just saw a Red Stripe beer commercial on TV. And who in D Tent do you want her to end up with (eventually)? And I'm also taking a vote on the nickname.


	4. Mentoring

Thankies to reviewers

JediPirateElfyDude: Sarcasmo? Okay I'm glad somebody appreciates sarcasm as much as I do.

ngihtmere: Please don't kill me! Okay I'll write longer chapters (Hopefully). I'm updating this story as soon as I write the chapters.

mcmeghan92: Thanks :)

"Rex, before you go back to the tent, I have to assign Megan here a mentor." Pendanski said over-cheerfully.

"All right. Who's her mentor?"

"Alan. Please show her around camp and be nice."

Oh great. Unacknowledgeing toothpick boy. Wonderful. He pushed past me and said "Come on. I'm showin' you around." How pleasant of him.

"What is your problem?" I asked him.

"Don't you remember who I am?" I felt really bad. Obviously he knew me, but I had no idea who he was.

"Sorry, but I don't."

"Megan, did you go to middle school in Dallas?" (A/N: Okay I know a lot of people say Squid is from Queens, NY because Jake M. Smith is from there. But come on, why would they send you across the country?)

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did you go to Seagoville?" (A/N: I'm pretty sure that's a real middle school.)

"Why?"

"Because YOU always made fun of me with your little friends because I didn't have nice clothes, or money, and because my dad left and my mom hated me."

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" I really actually felt bad. Very bad. As you know, I am very in touch with my feelings. I felt like giving him a huge hug and begging him to forgive me. I usually want people to like me. Unless they are gender-confused. Like Mr. Sir. I don't remember why I made fun of him exactly, but that was a couple years ago. Guess what I did? Come on, guess. If you guessed, Oh! She's gonna give him a huge hug and beg for his forgiveness, you are…………………..

Exactly right. That's kinda sad, how my actions can be predicted like that.

Anyway. I gave him a hug, which felt weird, and asked him to try to forget about it. I knew he wouldn't. But everything is worth a try.

An amazingly bewildered look came on his face and he pushed me off. Gee, who could have seen that coming?

"What was that?" he asked, still with the amazingly bewildered look on his face.

"A hug," I said very slowly. Had he never gotten hugged before? Oh. I remembered what he said about his parents. Maybe not.

"Yeah I know, but why?"

"'Cause I want you to be my friend, pal, amigo, etc, etc."

"Oh. But you still made fun of me."

"Squid, that was years ago. I really didn't mean it."

"So why'd you make fun of me?"

"I dunno." That was my wonderfully amazing insufficient answer.

"Hmmm. Okay then. I'm still supposed to show you around."

"Oh yeah." We had been standing there that entire time. "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Come on. I'll show you. Let's go to the Wreck Room."

"Rec like Recreational or Wreck like humongous mess?"

"The second one. Maybe some of D Tent will be in there."

"Alrighty then Captain Squid! Mop the deck, Captain!" Hehe. I told a captain to mop the deck. (dies of laughing)

"What?"

"Nothing. Off to the wreck room we go! Let's skip!" I skipped off toward where I thought the Wreck Room was. I was wrong. And Squid pointed that out.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way!" He ran up to me and steered me around to the complete opposite direction of where I was headed. So much for my amazing non-existent directional skills.

We went into the wreck room. Surprise, surprise.

"D TENT! Get over here! We got a new camper!" As if he needed to bring more attention over my way. Most people were staring at me anyway. How long has it been since they've seen a girl?

"Take a picture, it might last longer!" I said over-cheerfully. Oh, God. I'm starting to sound like Pendanski.

"D TENT! Get over here and meet her! Everybody else, go back to the usual bullying and such."

Three people came running over. I remembered X-Ray and Armpit went back to the tent.

"Hi, I'm Magnet," a Hispanic boy introduced himself.

A really insanely tall guy with the insanest hair you've ever seen in your life just stared at me.

"That's Zigzag. He's a little paranoid." Magnet said. I think Magnet's name should be Magneto. No idea why. That's just the way it should be.

"A little? Understatement of the year." Some kid said. He was introduced to me as Caveman.

Zigzag left and walked over to a TV.

"Where's Zero?" Squid asked.

"Oh, he went back to the tent." Caveman responded. Just then X-Ray and Armpit walked in.

"I'm playing pool. Who else is going to?" X-Ray asked. Everybody said they were going to, but some not as enthusiastically as others.

"Chica, you gonna play?" Magnet asked hopefully.

"Sure. I haven't played pool before, though." Hehe. I am very good at pool.

"Okay. The teams are me, Squid, and Armpit against Megan, Magnet, and Caveman." Again, X-Ray with the orders.

(A/N: I know absolutely nothing about pool and I suck at it. Let's just say that Magnet and Caveman suck and so does Armpit, but it doesn't matter because X-Ray and Squid are really good. Megan's team lost.)

"Chica, I thought you said you didn't know how to play pool. You were good!" Magnet said.

"Yeah, well, I just remembered. I lied."

"It isn't nice for girls to lie." Squid remarked. Yes, remarked. Such a fun word.

"Yeah, well it isn't nice for, uh, roosters to burp." With that, I walked away and saw Zigzag watching TV. Or trying to watch TV. Or maybe he's delusional and thinks the TV works. It's obviously not working. There's just static. Oh well. He had a blank look on his face, so I waved my hand in front of it a couple times.

"Hey Zigzag, whatcha watching?" Mr. Paranoia jumped about three feet in the air. I guess I shouldn't talk to him anymore. But I will anyway. So long, better judgment.

"Oh, um, sorry I didn't see you there." Wow. Obliviousness.

"What are you watching? I repeated.

"Uh, well, it's still early in the day, so only little kid shows are on."

"Okay then."

**SQUID'S POV**

That has to be the most randomest thing to ever happen. God. I thought she hated me. Now she wants to be my "friend, pal, amigo, etc, etc." I didn't know she spoke Spanish. Whatever. I wasn't ready for that. Why did she hug me? Hmm. Maybe she felt sorry for me. I hope not. I hate people being sorry for me. If she wanted to be my friend she could have said so. Instead of showing it like that. In the Wreck room, she said she never played pool before, but was good. I told her it wasn't nice to lie, and she said it wasn't nice for roosters to burp, then left. Leaving all of us completely and utterly befuddled.

A/N: Okay. Chapter 4's done. Yay!


	5. Misplacing

sweetypie15: Thanks for reviewing!

ngihtmere: 12. Yay 12!

YellowGuitarPick817: I'm updating as soon as I write the chapters. It may be awhile before I update a lot because I just got sick :(

Guess what? Confusing people is so much fun :) Hehe. I'm so very hyperistic right now!

I need to use the bathroom. Where is it? I'll ask my mentor. Hehehehehehe! HYPERISTIC! (A/N: I may be sick, but I really am very hyperistic right now!)

"SQUID! SQUID SQUID SQUID SQUID SQUID! A.K.A my MENTOR!"

"What?" he groaned. Guess what? I annoyed him because we're back in the tent and he's playing cards but I don't care.

"Dearest mentor, I need you to kindly show me where the public facilities are."

I was delighted at the look of confusion on his face. Yay confusion!

"What?" He repeated. Okay, I'll stoop down to your intelligence level. Fine.

"Squid, where are the bathrooms?"

"By the showers."

"Where are the showers?"

"By the bathrooms." How annoyingly annoying can you possibly get?

"Okay, can ANYONE please tell me where the bathrooms are before there is nothing left of me but a puddle?"

"Calm down. I'll show you." Mr. Mentor said. He showed me the bathrooms then left. I had paid no attention how to get here, so I guess I'll have to use my amazing non-existent directional skills to get back to the tent. It's getting dark, so I'd better hurry up. God! It is sooo hot during the day but now it is sooo cold! Hi ho, hi ho, back to the tent I go. (hums) Err, tent? Hello tent? Yes, where are you? Over there, you say? Alrighty! Ooh look a lizard! (growls at lizard) (gender-confused Mr. Sir shoots pretty lizard friend) "Mr. Sir! You shot the lizard!"

"That was a yellow spotted lizard. If it had bitten you, you would have died."

"Oh, it wouldn't have bitten me. It was my pretty lizard friend."

"Go back to your tent now, ya hear?"

"Yes, I do. That's what ears are for. However, I have a problem."

"What's that?"

"I seem to have, um, misplaced my tent."

"Well, you'd better un-misplace it, now shouldn't you?" Un-misplace? What?

"Yes, Mr. Sir, sir!" I saluted him and ran off to where I thought my tent was. My amazing non-existent directional skill must be getting better, because I found it!

"What took you so long?" Magnet (a.k.a Magneto) asked.

"I made a pretty lizard friend, then Mr. Sir shot it, and then I misplaced our tent, and then I un-misplaced it." I told my brilliantly fascinating story.

"What color was its blood?" Zigzag, of course.

I hadn't looked. Oh well. Time to say a random color that pops into my head. And… Go.

"Well, actually, Zig, the color of my pretty lizard friend's blood was bright fluorescent green." He seemed surprised. I wonder why.

"Oh. I thought it might be red or something."

"Guys. We should go to bed soon. We need to get up early." X-Ray again. Why oh why does everybody listen to him. Wait, waking up early?

"When do we need to wake up?"

"Four thirty."

"Are you serious? FOUR THIRTY? Ack! I need my beauty sleep! (dives onto cot)

"You've missed out on that for awhile, haven't you?" I have no idea who said that, but whoever did deserves to, um, eat spinach and baby-sit a burping rooster.

"Squid?"

"Yeah?"

"Your name has to many q's."

"Squid only has one q!"

"Yes, but that's one to many." And I fell asleep. So exciting, huh?

A/N: I'm sorry that chapter was short. Oh well. Next chapter she'll be digging her first hole! I'm still hoping for votes on name and guy she'll end up with /eventually/. I'm still not positive if she's going to end up with anyone. Post them in a review or email me. My email address is on my lookup thingy.


	6. Digging the First Hole

Mini-Disclaimer: I don't own Metallica's Stone Cold Crazy, or Holidays in the Sun by… hey wait, I'm giving out cookies to whoever knows what it is! (coughs) Sex Pistols

ngihtmere: I'm glad you like the story. What is with you and death threats? Quite scary. Anyway, I'm from Baltimore, MD to answer your question. You called me a munchken. hmph…

YellowGuitarPick817: Yay! You found it amusing. (smiles) Toodles to you too. Wait,

What?

JediPirateElfyDude: You haven't reviewed, but I know you're out there somewhere!

Everyone Else Who Has Read But Not Reviewed: Please review. Unless you really and truly hate reviewing. Or the keys on your keyboard will bite your fingers off if you try to type a simply astounding review. Also, I truly hope that you exist. If not, I am delusional.

Oh, the marvelous joys of waking up at four thirty to the sound of reveille playing on a record player. Music to my ears. Okay, well, breakfast, if you could call it that, was absolutely _revolting_. I didn't think there was any way this could possibly be edible. I was hungry, though, so I shoved the tortilla covered in honey into my mouth. My gender-confused pal (guess who) kept shouting out the weirdest things. Maybe he's not a morning person.

Anyway. We walked out to where we were supposed to dig. The camp is called Camp **Green Lake**. There is no green and there is no lake. Oh well. Mr. Sir informed me I had to dig in a particular spot. A five by five foot hole! Jeez. He also told me I wouldn't be babysitted. Like I wanted to be anyway.

"Hey guys!"

"Yeah?" Armpit answered. How absolutely rude of everyone else.

"Does anyone check to see if the holes are exactly five by five feet?"

"No."

"So why do you guys always dig it all?"

"Because people come with the water truck and lunch and they'd see if we hadn't done that much."

"So why don't you just dig until lunch so it looks like you've been doing something and then sit around and start digging again when the water truck comes?"

"I dunno. Never occurred to any of us, I guess." I decided to do just that. I can't believe nobody had thought of that before. As it turned out, Zero was almost done by lunch. Lucky. Anywho, I dug until lunch (mostly) and had some simply lovely blisters on my hands by then. I guessed my hole was about three feet by three feet. At the _most_. Oh well. Good enough. Why hello, Dr. Pendanski! I suppose you're here to give us all delectable lunches!

…Or not. What's the opposite of delectable? Hmm. (goes to find thesaurus) Oh. It's tasteless. But the lunch was not tasteless. It had a very strong taste of, err, horrid food.

Oh well.

"How is your first day of digging so far, Megan?" Pendanski asked.

"Splendid! I even got some simply lovely blisters."

"I'm glad to see that you're having a good time." Oh my gosh. He is just so _stupid_.

Needless to say, I didn't dig a five by five foot hole.

Neither did anybody else. Those plan-stealers, they stole my scheme, err, plan. Well, maybe Zero dug his hole properly. I really should have brought some gloves. My hands hurt so badly. I wonder what they would look like if I /actually/ dug my hole. Anyway. Hi ho, hi ho, off to the Wreck Room I go. And once I enter, I hear blaring from a CD player…

The Backstreet Boys? Oh, no. This simply will not do. Off to get my CD's that were not confiscated because I was extended the courtesy to not having my bag checked. (jaunts merrily back to the tent) Yes! Alright. You should probably know something about my type of music. I like stuff like Metallica, the Ramones, the Sex Pistols, Dead Kennedys, etc, etc. And I burned all of my favorite songs onto one (or two or five) handy-dandy CD(s). Ew. Ew ew ew ew ew. I smell _gross_. Oh well. I'll take a shower later. (skips to Wreck Room) There was some kid actually listening to the Backstreet Boys CD.

That boy is a little fruity if you ask me. (A/N: If you like the Backstreet Boys, I'm sorry, but I _detest_ them.) Well, I can't take this anymore! (yanks CD out of CD player)

"What do you think you're doing?" the orange lump/blob in the chair that was listening to the music asked. Not very nicely, may I add.

"I am tired of listening to this sorry excuse for music and I'm putting a CD with real music in."

"No you're not."

"Oh really? I beg to differ." Everybody noticed the beggar differing in an argument with that… despicable blob/lump. Who is not straight, but crooked. (dies of laughing) Basically all of D Tent came over. Gosh, they can look intimidating. But the blob/lump/thing wouldn't let me put my CD in. I did anyway. Hehe. All of a sudden Metallica's remake of Stone Cold Crazy came blaring through the room. Oh, how I love that song.

Sleeping very soundly on a Saturday morning  
I was dreaming I was Al Capone  
Rumors going round, gotta clear out of town  
Smellin' like a dry fish bone  
Here come the law, gonna break down the door  
Carry me away once more  
Never, never, never want it anymore  
Gotta get away from this stone cold floor  
Crazy, stone cold crazy, yo

Oh, how sorry I am for putting that. Oh well. First verse of the song. That has to be one of the best songs in the world. Well, the entire room looked at me like I was nuts. That, sadly, is not too far from he truth. "What?" I asked.

"You're- a girl!" Squid pointed out the obvious.

"Thank you for pointing out that observation. So? Why does that matter?"

"That was Metallica, right?"

"Yeah…" I had no idea what he was getting at.

"So, you're a girl who listens to Metallica?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just a little… unexpected, that's all." Jeez. What's so unexpected about a girl listening to Metallica? Oh, they'll be even more surprised when they hear the rest of my CD. Stupid lump/blob/fruity boy keeps glaring at me. Oh well. He wouldn't hurt a girl. At least, I hope not. All of a sudden, another one of the world's best songs came on! Cookies to whoever can guess what it is!

A Cheap holiday in other peoples misery!

I don't wanna holiday in the sun

I wanna go to new Belsen

I wanna see some history

'Cause now i got a reasonable economy

Now I got a reason, now I got a reason

Now I got a reason and I'm still waiting

Now I got a reason

Now I got reason to be waiting

The Berlin Wall

Sensurround sound in a two inch wall

Well I was waiting for the communist call

I didn't ask for sunshine and I got World War three

I'm looking over the wall and they're looking at me!

Wow. More and more amazed looks by the second. I know where I'm not welcome. Fine. I'm leaving. Hmph. And I'm taking my CD.

A/N: Chapter six is done! (does little dance) Oh and by the way, I listen to all of the music listed above!


	7. Grrrrr to XRay

YellowGuitarPick817: Thanks for complimenting my plan for digging holes! But I really didn't understand why they always went through with it, in the book, movie, and other fanfics. Come on, as long as they think you're working they're not going to check, right? Oh, by the way, I have no idea why most people find it weird that a girl listens to Metallica. I brought my CD (the same CD used in the story!) to school one day to listen to it after and everybody was stunned. People these days. Sheesh.

ngihtmere: Baltimore is in Maryland. (USA) What bands from that chapter haven't you heard of?

sweetypie15: Don't worry, I won't stop updating because I utterly despise (most) people who leave a story for months, or even a week or so. I know it is very hard to wait for new chapters. I'm out of school though, so I can update all the time! Anyways, thanks for following my story and reviewing!

Okay, sorry that was a long reviewer-response thingy. But I like to thank my reviewers.

I'm back in the disgusting tent. The people in the Wreck Room have got to get a life. It seems like they have absolutely nothing better to do than stare at a girl who listens to the best music in the world. Sadly, that may be true. Whatever. Time to find my CD player. I seem to have a problem with misplacing things lately. Oh there it is! Right where I put it. Big surprise there. Okay, music time Let's listen to… (drum roll)

ZEPPELIN! Well, as I was listing to the Immigrant Song, all the guys come in. I have a habit of singing very loudly while listening to music.

I am a very horrible singer.

"MY EARS! MY BEAUTIFUL EARS!" almost all of them screamed when they got within a 20 foot radius of where I was. I turned my CD player off. Well, paused it anyway.

"Will you all just shut up? I may not be the best singer in the world, but-"

"No, you're definitely not the best singer in the world." I really need to start being able to recognize voices because it is driving me crazy not knowing who is constantly insulting me. It can get quite annoying, you know.

"Fine, I'll shut up then."

"Thank you, your majesty." Magnet gave an ironic bow and then walked over to his cot. I really do feel like annoying them right now. Ooh. (light bulb goes off in head) Bubbles. Why did I bring bubbles? Who cares! I reached into my crate and brought the bubble mix out. I then directly proceeded to blow them right in my tent members faces. Aggravating, I'm sure.

"Will you stop?" X-Ray asked. I don't think it was a question. Grr. I don't wanna stop blowing bubbles. I blew one more and it gracefully floated over Squid's head. Almost.

Pop. Multicolored bubble stuff dropped on his head.

Ooh, that's amusing.

"I told you to stop blowing bubbles!" X-Ray roared. Seriously roared. He looked so mad and scary I think I was about to cry. I'm pretty sure my lip started to quiver a little. Sorry, but he was _scary_. (A/N: Okay one thing: Around where I live if you do something that gets on someone's nerves most people usually go, I love you /insert name here/ Okay? Okay.)

"I'm sorry X." I mumbled. Why does he have to be so mean? I didn't like him ever since I saw him and his thick humongo dirty fly glasses.

"I think you should apologize to Squid here too. After all, you got bubble juice on him." I almost snorted. Really. Bubble juice? Someone needs to expand their vocabulary. I smiled.

"I love you, Squid!" I said sweetly. Yes, _I_ said something sweetly. Astonishing, isn't it? Everybody just stared at me.

"What?"

"You love Squid?" Caveman asked. Poor Squid over there was turning redder by the second. How funny.

"Oh my gosh. It just means, 'I'm sorry and please don't be mad at me.'"

"Oh."

"Thank God," Squid added.

"Well, I guess that counts as an apology. Go to bed now. That's what you get for blowing bubbles."

"Fine!" Sheesh. Fine, order me around. I'm very skilled at pretending to be asleep. After about ten minutes, somebody talked. Hehe. They thought I was asleep. BWAHAHAHA.

"X, that was a little harsh." Ooh, my skills at figuring out who was talking are getting better. It was… Zigzag! Yep, it was him.

"Why?"

"You screamed at her. I think you almost made her cry."

"Well, if a girl got sent to Camp Green Lake then she must have done something really bad. She should be able to stand a little yelling!"

"Shhh. She's asleep, remember?" Squid said. "You'll wake her up."

"Yeah, well at this point I don't care. She's in my tent, she follows my rules." Everybody shut up. I guess they don't want to talk back at him. Nobody even pointed out that if he woke me up I'd be disobeying his rule to 'go to bed now'. Anyway, something interesting happened later that night.

I woke up. Well, that isn't it. Completely. I couldn't fall asleep and it seemed like once I did I woke up and I have no idea why. Anyhows, (yes anyhows) somebody was crying. Was it X-Ray? I didn't are.

Armpit? No. He was stinking up a storm over there, though.

Magnet? No. He's just muttering something in a foreign language. Odd.

Squid? Nah, he wouldn't be crying. I glanced over at him to make sure it wasn't him. Aha, it was!

Wait, why is Squid crying? Being the person I am, I went over to find out.

"Squid?"

"It's allergies." Aha. He knows I heard him crying but he doesn't know I know he knows.

"What is?"

"Oh, um, nothing." Liar. And he knows it too.

"Why were you crying?"  
"Allergies."

"No it wasn't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But there's nothing to be allergic to here. Except dirt. And if you were allergic to that, then you'd be crying all day."

"You're too smart for your own good."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Wasn't supposed to be."

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Probly not."

"All right." I normally would have pestered it out of him, but I know what it's like when you really don't want somebody to know something.

A/N: (chants) Review! Review! Review! Review! Popsicle! (laughs maniacally)


	8. Flashback

dgc: Graffitied the State Capitol, hmm… Anyway, thanks for reviewing and being the first person to vote!

ngihtmere: Yeah, I know it wasn't that great. I think the medicine the doctors put me on made me a little delirious. To answer your question: black/red.

Twilight Chi: Yay you like my story! (smiles hugely)

sweetypie15: Yum thanks for the cookie:)

Okay sorry it took awhile to update but this is what happened: I've been using my dad's old computer because I can't use

the Internet on mine. The firewall stopped working on mine about six months ago and without it you'd be surprised how

many people can hack into your computer. For the past couple days we've been working on it really hard and we finally got

it to work again. Chapters 1-7 are on his computer and all the rest are going to be on mine. I haven't had time lately in

between working on the computer and going to the doctor's. On top of all that, our Internet service has been out for a while. Grrrrr Comcast! Anyway, on with the chapter!

Making people get up at four thirty is cold-blooded and cruel. After waking up, the routine is usually the same. Get unedible food, attempt to eat it, follow Mr. Sir, cheat at digging. How boring can you possibly get? Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig. A word of advice: If you ever catch anyone crying never bring it up. I now know from experience.

After digging for six or seven hours, Mr., excuse me, _Dr_. Pendanski comes to bring lunch (shudders) and you try to eat it in peace. Only today, I tried to eat it with Squid glaring at me from afar. Then Squid glaring at me from acloser.

"Don't talk to anybody about what you saw last night." Okey dokey, artichokey! Hehe, artichokey…

"Alrighty Captain Squid! But an I allowed to ask _you_ what happened?"

"No." Well that's what you think. I will find out. BWAHAHAHA. I am suddenly nosey. Oh well.

"Okay well if you ever feel like telling me, and you will feel like telling me eventually, you know where to find me. You'd be

surprised how understanding and insightful I am." That is a complete and utter lie. I don't think I am understanding or

insightful. But he doesn't need to know that. What could be wrong with him? Let's make a list.

1) He just likes to cry

2) He has nightmares

3) Something is very wrong and he can't express feelings during the day

4) He is having flashbacks of his awful life just like I do sometimes.

(A/N: Okay, upcoming flashback of Megan's life. I'm warning you, it is not very nice and is sort of depressing.)

/ FLASHBACK \

Three or four year old Megan woke up in the middle of the night because she was thirsty. There were sounds coming out of

the kitchen and she didn't know what they were. Against better judgment, she went into the kitchen to investigate. Her mom

was lying on the floor crying and her dad was over her mom holding a baseball bat. She watched in horror as he dad started

beating her mom. She ran back to her room and somehow fell back asleep. Later that night, she heard soft crying coming from

the spare bedroom next to her room. She went inside and cowering in a closet was her mom holding a phone. The screen on

the phone always showed what number that was being called. Then, it said 911. Her parents fought a lot and her dad often

put holes through the wall and once pulled her parents bedroom door off of its hinges. She could only imagine what it was

used for. She had to see her parents fighting a lot. Her little brother's room was downstairs in the basement and she didn't

want him to have to see what she had. When her parents were fighting she made sure he was in the basement and played cards

with him to try to keep his mind preoccupied. Now, she hated cards. One day her dad walked out. He was gone for a year

and nobody knew where he was. One day he came back. She wished he had stayed away. Whenever he came back it was okay

for a week or so and then her parents started fighting again. One night her parents were in a fight and her dad came up to her

room and tried to take her away because he was going to leave again and wanted to take her with him. She didn't know why

and still ahs no idea. When her dad was gone, there was a lot less money coming in and sometimes there wasn't any food.

There was a Giant down the street and when there wasn't anything to eat she would go down and steal some. Not that much, though. She gave it all to her brother and ate what he didn't.

/END FLASHBACK\

Well, that was interesting. I haven't had a flashback about my past in a couple years. I've gotten past that part of my life. It's

over and there's nothing I can do about it. Now I'm gonna be depressed for a month or so like I always am when I think about

it. Great. Just great. Well, if he _is _having flashbacks, I shouldn't make him think about it any more. But if it isn't - oh well. I don't care. I have to go finish digging.

LATER THAT DAY

All the guys keep staring at me and asking me what's wrong. They need to mind their own business. Why do they care what's wrong? Nobody ever cares. I'm gonna go finish my hole.

IN THE TENT

"Chica, something's wrong with you and we all know it. Will you tell me?" Magnet

asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Just go away."

"Okay. Fine. But if you need somebody to talk to, you can talk to me." His words reminded me what I said to Squid earlier. I

meant it then, so maybe Magnet meant it now. But it is hard to trust people when it comes to stuff like this. Who knows

how they're going to react! That's probably why Squid wouldn't talk to me. The dinner bell just rang but I don't have an

appetite. I'm just gonna lie here and try to sleep early. Hopefully I won't have any nightmares.


	9. Mrs Hole is not going to get dug

ngihtmere: I can honestly say I have no idea what you said in the review. O.o Well I got "lalalalalaalalalalalalallalala ok i'm done" but that's about it.

dqc: Yeah I know her past isn't the nicest. But I think it has something to do with the story at some point.

JediPirateElfyDude: No she isn't from Baltimore it's just ngihtmere wanted to know where I was from. (not seriousness) And are you telling me that you were in Disneyland while I was here laboring over this story? Sheesh. (/not seriousness)

sweetypie15: Yay you liked it!

Columbia's Hat: Yeah I'm still not sure if she's going to but I don't think so. (reads review again) ack it'll ruin the story! Yeah I kinda agree with you on that…

Trickstersthiefgirl: Yay randomness! ;)

YAY SIX REVIEWERS THAT TIME! Okay I'm done.

So much for no nightmares. Waking up in the middle of the night is not fun. Especially to memories of horrible things that have happened. But I'm not the only one. Squid was up again and I decided to talk to him. No idea why. I just think we're both going through the same type of thing. For some reason I can't quite comprehend, he opened up to me and told me about how his dad left when he was younger, his mom was always drunk and threw things at him, abused him, and yelled at him. About how he had to steal food to survive. And guess what I did.

Go on, guess.  
Yeah, that's exactly right. I told him about the nights I had seen my parents fighting. And all the other things I really don't want to remember now. His dad left.

Lucky.

One parent like that is much easier to deal with than two. I don't think his father ever hit him and I'm not going to ask. I don't know why I talked to him. He doesn't care. Nobody cares. Nobody ever cared and nobody ever will. My "family", my "friends", or the counselor who saw my breakdown at school.

Nobody.

Why did he want to know? To make fun of me like the other kids did?

…

I made fun of him. It made me feel better to know somebody was hurting as much as me. But I didn't know everything. I still don't think I know everything. He never knew they made fun of me. Who am I kidding?

He doesn't care.

Nobody cares about me.

And nobody ever will.

Time to dig. Why are we digging? I'll never know. I'm not going to dig today. I don't care what they do. I'm not digging. You know how I know that the people in my tent don't care?

I still have no nickname. They still haven't accepted me. They hate me.

Well, X-Ray hates me. And everybody listens to him. If he hates me, so does everybody else.

Except Squid.

And Magnet.

And probably other people. Even if they don't hate me, they still don't like me. They couldn't care less if I lived or died. It would just be a minor thing. Off to the digging site. Where I won't dig.

Everybody else has started digging. I'm not. They stare and wonder what I'm doing. Or not doing. I can't dig. I need to think. If nobody cares if I live, why should I?

Everybody turned around. I guess I was talking out loud. Pfbbt. Oh well. I don't care what they think.

"What did you say?" X-Ray asked. As if I'm gonna answer him.

"Nothing." Oh well. I did anyway.

"Yes, you did, and we all heard you." Grr. I really need to learn how to keep things to myself. "What did you say?" he repeated.

"I said that if nobody cares if I live, why should I?" They all looked at me like I was insane.

"Of course we care if you live or not!"

"What are you, nuts?"

"Don't go all suicidal on us now." I never thought of that. Suicide. Nah. That might be going a little far. And it seems like they do care ---- wow. Somebody cares.

_Whoopdeedoo_.

Who are you?

_Nobody._

Yes you are.

(spooky voice)_ I am your conscience type thingy! WHOOOOO!_

Oh, shut up.

_Fine._

Thank you. (A/N: yeah that was weird but who cares really?)

"Why aren't you digging?" Squid asked.

"'Cause I don't want to."

"But you have to."

"Why?"

"'Cause you have to. And Mr. Sir, the Warden, and Pendanski will come down real hard on you if you don't."

"So?"

He stared at me for awhile. "You really don't care?"

"Nah."

"Okay, obviously you're to depressed and all to do anything. So we'll dig it for you."

Wasn't expecting that. I blinked.

"Are you still messed up over the nightmare thing?" Oh yeah. I did tell him. (insert sheepish grin here)

"Maybe. How are you all okay over all the stuff you said?"

"I'm not. But I don't think that everybody needs to know about it, so I try to act normal during the day. Unlike you."

"Oh shut up." He stuck his tongue out. How.. what's the word? Oh yes. _Mature_.

"You know, a couple of us digging your hole won't be so hard. We got Zero."

"You think he'd help?"

"Oh yeah. Right Zero?"

Zero nodded.

"You'd better stay here. If you go back, and even Zero isn't done yet, it won't look good." With that, him, Zero, Magnet, and Zigzag all started on my hole. And X-Ray wanted to know what they were doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Digging her hole."

"Why?"

"She's in no condition to dig."

"So?"

"So we're helping. D-Tent watches out for each other, right?" Heh. You can almost see the little gears working in his head trying to figure out what to do. X-Ray is odd.

"Guess so."

"WATER TRUCK! GET OUT OF HER HOLE AND INTO YOUR OWN NOW!" Whoever shouted that has a very big mouth. Magnet, Zigzag, Zero, and then Squid got out of my hole and I got in. Crisis averted. Hehe.

"How was your day?" Mr. Sir kept asking everybody. When he got to me, I didn't say anything.

"I said, how was your day?"

"Fine."

"Next!" he yelled. What does he mean next? I'm the last one in the line. Oh well. He left and

they finished my hole and I went back after three other people went back. Magnet, Zigzag, and Squid are still back there digging. So is Caveman, but he's always slow. Ugh! I never took a shower! Bleh. Wait. Hold on. I need to think about something here. How am _I_ supposed to take a shower in a camp full of _boys_? I'll have to get somebody to guard the door I guess… But the walls are so low! Meep!

* * *

A/N: I have no idea what to call this pwning chappeh! So it's just: Chappeh 9 


	10. Titleless :o

**Thankies to the most 1337 pwning Reviewers in the World**

sweetypie15: Hehe your review made me giggle for some unknown reason.

ngihtmere: Yes very nice name, as you can tell I used it. ;)

NinjaoftheDarkness: All I can say is: ROFL. That was amusing.

dqc: Yay you liked the chapter! Sorry that's all I really have to say to you but I'm a little brain dead right now.

sweetsmirk: Glad you liked it! But as you can see, I haven't been able to update in a while /

ONE MORE THING: MY DOCTOR IS GOING COMPLETELY SENILE! Sorry but you know how I was sick and I was told it was strep? Yeah, well it wasn't. It was mono and I've had it since about FEBRUARY! I finally got a blood test done. And I play soccer and softball. My spleen has been inflamed since then and I could have DIED from playing sports because you get HIT in soccer and I almost got stepped on sliding in softball. Sheesh. Anyway, I've been quarantined from people so I couldn't update. Or get to my computer to type the chapter / Hehe my mom is yelling at him a lot. It is quite funny. On to the chappeh!

The shower is still an issue. If I don't take a shower soon, I'm going to end up like Armpit. (retches) Sorry. I really am. But the thought of that is revolting. I am NOT taking a shower in those rickety little poor excuse for modern art things. (shudders) Okay, here's what I can do:

1) Take a shower in them anyway (NO! I didn't bring a bathing suit or anything. Digging holes didn't seem like a lake-like activity)

2) Go ask to use the Warden's showers

Okay, it looks like I'll be going with… (drum roll) 2! Ack. For some reason, that doesn't seem like a good choice. Oh well. (says good bye to better judgment again) Looks like it's time to head back to the tent for awhile! (sings and skips) We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz! Nobody's in the tent. How odd. Guess it's time to ask to use the Warden's showers.

AT THE WARDEN'S CABIN

(knock knock)

"What?" An angry voice yelled from inside. Heh. I shouldn't have come here. Oh well, I already did.

"Warden?"

"WHAT?"

"Can I use your showers?"

"Why?" Why is she so mean? Bleh.

"Because there is no way you can expect me to use the ones provided. The walls are too low."

"Well you'll just have to use them anyway." She could at least come outside or something instead of yelling from in there. Hold on. WHAT? There is no way she can expect me to use those showers.

"Are you serious? You do realize this is a _boys_ camp, right?" Oh no. How stupid of me. She runs it. Of course she knows.

"Yes, I do," she said, coming outside, "but you can't expect to be treated any differently." Oh yes I can!

"If you were me, would you want to take a shower there?" Hehe. She looked stunned for a moment. What pretty (not) nail polish she has!

BACK AT THE TENT

OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! My arm hurts. People should be getting back soon. Sure enough, my wonderful tent mates started to come in. They didn't look so happy.

"What's wrong with all of you?"

"Tonight's counseling with Mom." Zigzag answered.

"COUNSELING?" Oh yeah. "it seems that you are disturbed and need help''.

"Yeah. Woah! What's wrong with your arm?"

"Um, I asked the Warden if I could use her showers."

"What's wrong with ours?" Magnet asked.

"What do you think?"

"Oh. Never mind then."

"Geez, Magnet. You're _brilliant_."

"Shut up." Just then, Mom came in.

"Time for counseling!" he said cheerfully. God. Why is he always so jolly-ish?

"Everybody sit in a circle," he said putting out chairs, "and we'll get started." Great. I am not telling this dorky man anything.

"Megan, since you're relatively new, why don't you tell us about your life?" His face just might have melted off my the horrible, menacing glare I gave him. But it didn't.

"Let's not."

"Come on now, Megan, everybody needs to open up sometime."

"Mom, if she doesn't want to talk, don't make her." Wow. D-Tent togetherness lesson from no other than the one with the big humongo dirty fly glasses.

"Be quiet, Rex. Megan, I think all the boys would like to know more about you."

"She already told us a lot of stuff, though. Right, guys?" Magnet said/asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Squid went, "like the kind of music she listens to."

"Really? What is that?"

"Stuff you've never even heard of." I answered.

"Megan, I'm talking to the boys now. Don't interrupt." Didn't she just want me to talk? Moron.

"Well, what does she listen to?"

"Um, what was it? Oh yeah. Metallica, Dead Kennedys, uh-" Stupid Squid, forgetting things.

"Yeah, and Ramones and Zeppelin and the Sex Pistols." Magnet finished.

"Those bands don't sound very nice." I stared right at _Dr_. Pendanski for a while in shock. He is _stupid_ and _idiotic_.

The guys just laughed at him. Except Zero. He never talks. Or shows emotion.

"It's not polite to laugh," he said sounding annoyed.

"Hate to break it to you Mom, but we're not polite."

"Theodore! I am trying to teach you to be polite, and-"

"You're not doing so well, are you?" I finished.

"That's it. Session over. Go to bed, all of you." A chorus of "Thanks, Megan" and "I really did need counseling" went throughout the tent. Until Mom left. After that, they all seemed happy.

"You got us out of counseling!"

"THANK YOU!"

"Um, you're welcome?"

"Who wants to play cards?" X-Ray asked. That insensitive little-

Oh wait. He doesn't know. Great. I feel so _happy_ now. Everybody said "Sure" or something like that except me.

"You playin'?" X-Ray asked. Squid shot him a warning look which I wish he hadn't.

"I think she's tired. Let her sleep." He (Squid) said.

"Yeah, I am. (yawn) Night everybody!" :D Yay excuses. Oh crap. I never took a shower. It's been like 3 days. There's always tomorrow.

TOMORROW

I now officially hate the time 4:30 am.

It's the time I'm supposed to /not/ dig my hole. Which I haven't completely done yet. (grabs a shovel and starts following Mr. Sir) (yawn)

AT LUNCH

My arm hurts. Whatever was on the Warden's hand is **painful**. Digging is hard. Not that I actually dug that much, but that is not the point. I am going back next time the water truck comes.

LATER

Shower time! Okay, here's what I'm going to do: Take my sheet which I never use and put it over the top of the stall thingy. Brilliant plan, I know.

AFTER SHOWER  
That was scary and pretty short. My sheet is wet, to I'm putting it outside for a little while. The whole time I was paranoid. Now I know what Zigzag feels like all the time. It shut off pretty suddenly. I had my clothes, so I changed and left. So uneventful.

My arm still hurts.

* * *

A/N: About the 1337 and pwning and all of that:

1337:leet:elite

pwn:own

I've been on neopets too long. / Do any of my reviewers play neopets?


	11. Paybacks xD

I'm not doing thanks to reviewers this time because I am very frustrated. This was a long chapter and pretty good, I think. Then, my computer died and was wiped. Along with this chapter and the next two. So I had to get motivated to retype it. Which didn't happen completely. I'm sorry for not updating sooner though! –is sorry-

Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. My arm still HURTS! I want to go and hit that lady with whatever stuff was on her hand. It's early and the morning and I'm cranky. Get over it. Oh, God. Some moron's in my way.

"Move!" Bet you can't guess who that was. But the guy I yelled at, his face turned into a purple tomato. If there were purple tomatoes.

Which there aren't.

"What you say to me, girlie?" Girlie? You… :P to you.

"GIRLIE? You are an evil person who should go eat a mushroom." After that, let's just say my arm hurts more. But I think his face is worse. No, I did nothing. But Armpit and Zigzag and Squid and Magnet did. (insert giggle here) Time to follow Mr. Sir to my "digging" spot. And do almost nothing all day. This sure is the life.

"ARMPIT! ZIGZAG! SQUID! MAGNET!"

"What?" Squid asked, sounding not too happy. And he turned around.

Ew! Bloody noses are NOT cool.

"Holy hamburger salad! Are you ok?"

"I will be when you tell me what a hamburger salad is."

"It's a burger chopped up into a salad, but seriously, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for that."

"That guy always bugged me." I saw Armpit and Zigzag and Magnet. (MAGNETO! AHH!) "What?" I asked.

"You called us…?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for back there."

"No problem. That guy was sent here to monitor us for the government and see how we react to different situations."

"That's, erm, nice, Zig."

"No it isn't! If they're at a juvenile delinquent camp, then they're everywhere! They're in restaurants, and fax machines, and-"

"Zig, stop." Thanks, Magnet! I was scared for a sec.

Did, dig, dig, dig, rest for an hour and a half, dig some more. My life is AWESOME, is it not?

Of course it is. THE TACO KINGS PWNS J00! PH43R HIM! BWAHAHAHA!

That was odd.

I'm actually getting better at digging. (A/N: I know I have used ()'s all through the story, but I like -'s now. So I'll be using them.) –gasp-

SOMETIME LATER

Water truck is here! Yay? I'm still last in the line. Boo! Dr. Pendanski has the truck today. He's all bouncy and happy as always. I hate it when he's bouncy and happy.

So naturally, I hate him. Good logic there, I know.

Anyway, when we were getting our canteens filled, Caveman went up to Mom with a fossil thinger. Don't really know what happened but I know X-Ray is mad. Darn! Something to displease him.

LUNCH

I'm not digging any more today. There are SO many other things I'd rather be doing. Bah Humbug.

Zero left. So in a little while I will too. I think my arm may have disconnected itself to try to run away from the crap that's in it now. Ok. I'm going. –leaves-

BACK AT THE TENT

I am so BORED! –is gonna listen to music- Hold on one second. WHERE IS MY CD PLAYER? I bet some idiot in my tent took it just to get on my nerves –kills them- D not really. But oh well. I don't know who did it, but I will get them. And it will hurt. And I will laugh. Since I don't know exactly what happened, I'll just get them all!

-maniacal laughter- Who's first? How about –picks a person at random- Zigzag? Mr. Paranoia. This will be fun. It might not hurt, but I will laugh. A whole lot. So X-Ray'll come in, then Squid, then him. –plans, er, schemes-

AFTER X-RAY AND SQUID COME IN

-is finished planning- Hehe. Oh, here he comes!

"You guys, remember, six o'clock. The thing. The big confidential brain- Oh hi Zig! How was your day?" Squid and X-Ray looked at me like I was nuts. I sort of just brought out a sentence like that out of nowhere, though. So I guess they have a good reason.

"What's happening at six?" Zigzag asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Why would something happen at six?"

"You were talking to... THEM about it!" he said, looking scared and quickly glanced over at X-Ray and Squid, who still looked really confused.

"Nothing is happening at six that has anything to do with brainwashing the entire camp, Zi- oops." Hehe he thought I said that on accident.

"You did say something then cause you just said… BRAINWASHING THE CAMP?" and he ran off. This is fun so far. The dinner bell rings at 5:30. And I'm gonna sit next to him looking at him funny the whole time.

AT DINNER

I don't know where Zig got tinfoil from, but he did. And he's using it as a hat. So I'm staring at him muttering "hypnosis" and "six o'clock" and "brainwash" at random intervals. He looks scared. –is happy- but now I'm gonna eat this stuff that couldn't pass for food to a bunch of starving wildebeests.

A/N: Okay. I wouldn't read this cause it's basically a shoutout to my friends on neo. I know none of these people are reading this, but Mr. Taco King, Miss Taco Queen, Bob, Kila, Leo, Scott, Jimmy, Matty, Ally, Kasey, Clumbzeh, and Megan pwn. I luffs you all! (They are in my neopets guild thinger in case you _are_ reading this) TUTP! Formerly USTP!


	12. another titleless xX

-falls over and dies- I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. But I have a very good excuse. I've been in and out of hospitals since about…July, and they JUST figured out what's wrong with me. X.x if you want to know, email me. ANYHOW I just got some free time FINALLY.

/at about six thirty/

And nothing happened.

At all.

What a HUGE waste of time.

I TRIED to get everyone else to sing Mary Had A Little Lamb.

But they wouldn't do it.

How incredibly RUDE. I hope they're happy, hurting a girl's feelings.

I'm sure they're proud. I bet they're even laughing over how AMAZINGLY…um MEAN they are.

All the more reason to, you know, keep going with the SCHEMING and all.

I mean.

Go along picking carrots of trees.

No, I mean scheming. Yeah. That's a fun word.

So is SPEARMINT.

I wanna bother X-Ray. I hate him THIIIIIIIIIIS much. I wonder if he's noticed.

I wonder what he's afraid of. O.o let's find out…let's try..complete and utter random hyperness.

IN THE TENT

"OH MY GOSH LIKE HI X-RAY AND UM HOW ARE YOU TODAY I'M FIIIIIIIINE THANKS FOR ASKING, I KNOW YOU'RE SO TOTALLY CONCERNED."

Eep. I wanna hurt myself for talking like that.

He looked at me like I was a walking sharpie marker or something.

"Um, hi…and WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I'm sorry but you were talking to PREP-LIKE for me to notice."

Looks like someone forgot to take his happy pills today. Hmm.

"X DID YOU FORGET TO TAKE YOUR HAPPY PILLS TODAY? LIKE YOU FORGOT TO TAKE MY CD PLAYER? EXCEPT YOU ACTUALLY TOOK THE CD PLAYER UNLIKE YOU TOOK THE MEDICINE.'

Oops. I wasn't supposed to say anything about the CD player. Ah, who cares.

"Um, Megan…this CD player?" And Magnet WHO SHOULD BE CALLED MAGNETO reached behind my crate and brought out…my CD player.

Double oops.

"Oh. Erm…thanks Magnet." See, keeping your mouth shut is a…uh, trait thing that I do not have.

And X-Ray looked OH SO pleased.

Ha.

OH MY PIE YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT.

Zig's still paranoid.

Teehee.

I don't wanna be mean.

But I do, actually.

"OH MY. ZIG, I BET THOSE BRAINWASHERS MADE ME SOUND CRAZY WHEN I WAS TALKING TO X!"

Oh my frootloop. He's taking me seriously.

His eyes almost bulged out of his head. I think. Maybe. I actually have no clue cause I don't pay attention to these things.

"YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT. X, I don't think he-I MEAN SHE was in her right mind there."

He? HE? Oh my fork. Now I'm confused to be the opposite gender.

YAY.

I want an eraser to throw at his head.

But NO.

Can't have erasers at Camp Dry As A Toothpick.

An unused toothpick, of course.

(A/N: I'm stopping here. I'm gonna make this chapter MUCH longer, but I want you all to know I'm not dead. I'll write more tomorrow after school.


	13. breathmints

o.o I've gotten a lot of emails about what's wrong with me so I'm just putting the short version here.

I've been having seizures since August and they just figured out that it was the left temperal lobe of my brain.

Not that I have any clue what that is..and anyhow I'm on medicine now.

I HAVE A SOCCER TOURNAMENT THIS WEEKEND. YAYYY

Here's the chapter.

/the next day/

Do you have the SLIGHTEST clue of how really HORRIBLE and EXHAUSTING it is to get up so early and pretend to dig holes?

I doubt it. :P

Psst. Mr. Sir should disover the wonderful reality of breathmints. I mean..he's like...yelling in my face.

I really didn't do anything though.

Except, um, trying to get into his office when he wasn't looking.

I wanted to see if he had any food in there..come on. He's OBVIOUSLY been eating something besides the obscure lake vegetation-like food.

I just think he has an anger management problem.

Now I hafta go, um. dig. Yeah..dig.

/a little while later/

You know how he said he wouldn't babysit us?

Well, he's a lying anger-management-class-needing..um.baffoon.

THAT IS SUCH A FUN WORD.

Cause he was watching me. And that meant I had to actually dig.

But then Mr. Overly-happy-weird-odd-guy AKA PENDANSKI came over and he mumbled something and left me alone to -air quotes- dig. -end air quotes-

And while he was there, everyone else had to dig too. I'd hate me if I was them. x.X

They don't seem to hate me though. And Magnet (AAH) seems kinda happy.

I want to know why. I need to know these things or my very being would explode into a giant pile of..um..soap.

"Magnet..why are you so..happy and..bubbly?"

"Well, chica, while you..attempted to get into Mr. Sir's office, the water truck had nobody by it."

That sneaky little...um..person that should eat spinach.

Ew, spinach.

"That's nice. What'd you do?"

"Took the spare key off the dashboard. I saw him put it there once."

Wow. He's got nerve or something..cause when Mr. Sir notices, Magnet's gonna wish he'd heard of breathmints too.

WAIT. This means that everyone else can't hate me. :D

Except X-Ray, but he hated me anyhow.

Dunno what I ever did to him.

Except not listen to him, make fun of him, act like a prep, and yell.

But that's not that bad..really if you think about it.

Now that I DO think about it, I'm surprised that he didn't hit me.

Here comes Pendanski..he was just sorta listening to music in the water truck before.

Horrible, horrible music.

It was like..country trying to be rock and pop at the same time. -shiver-

Oh my bottlecap.

He. Is. TRYING to sing. You don't know how awful this is. I think I might die...

Nah. Making fun of adults is SO much more fulfilling.

"Hey, Mom, what on earth is that awful sound coming from your mouth?"

He turned red..and what I said wasn't even that bad.

"Megan, don't talk that way to adults."

"Yeah, ok..sure. Whatever you say, maker-of-weird-creepy-noises."

And then he wouldn't give me water.

Pshh.

A/N: That's it, cause I'm writing this in the half hour I have before my first soccer game. So I'll write more soon.


End file.
